Friends are always there
by Bloomerellaroo
Summary: Postep for Child's play. I know it's been tagged to death. First CSI:NY fic. DF friendship/ DL oneshot.


AN. Ok So this is my first CSI: NY fic. I love that show. This is what I pictured going on after "All in the Family." There could be spoilers for any episode ever shown, except "Happily Never After," somehow I missed that episode. I will watch it later.

Disclaimer: Danny's mine, and I don't share! Sorry Linds. Ok, ok you caught me it's all in my head. Just like the voices. They ain't mine (the characters, not the voices, the voices are mine).

* * *

Flack had been searching for Danny for hours. He'd finally found him towards the back of the bar. It wasn't their regular haunt, but one they had visited once or twice. He took a seat next to his friend and signaled the bartender for a beer.

Several shot glasses line the counter in front of Danny. Knowing his friend, Flack guessed Danny was past his limit of being a nice drunk but not totally incapacitated yet.

Danny looked up front the counter. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled.

"Heard you had a rough day"

"Get lost!" Danny snapped.

Flack was prepared for angry Danny, he knew the best way to handle Danny this way was to be direct.

"Wanna talk? I know it's been rough, but it's been a couple of weeks. You can't keep shuttin everybody out."

"It's my fault. She knows it and so do I." Danny replied.

Flack signaled for another drink, he knew that this conversation could either go two ways and the only way to finish it would be after another beer. The beer served another purpose too. It gave Flack a chance to get his thoughts together. This was Danny. Not the same fun loving Danny that he was used to though. He would have to be strait forward but also not push too hard at the same time.

"Ricky does not blame you."

"Not Ricky," Danny said under his breath. Flack could barely hear what he was saying over the regular noise of the bar. "Montana."

In all of the years of their friendship, Flack had seen almost every side, and knew almost every detail of Danny's life. His relationship with Lindsay had been off limits unless brought up by Danny. Flack had not even gotten conformation that they were dating until Lindsay had asked him to 'check up' on Danny. And now from Danny's response he realized that they were more than just 'dating.' Danny had never allowed his girlfriend's opinions to affect his moods. This thing between Danny and Monroe had to be serious.

"Lindsay would never blame you Danno. She loves you."

Flack quickly prayed that any response Danny had to the 'love' comment would not end in a fistfight.

"How could she? I was friends with Rueben. I loved that kid more than any other kid I've eva met. His mom trusted him to me and I failed him. I failed Rueben by not fleeing the scene with him. I failed Ricki for not keeping him safe. And I failed Montana. I failed her and now every time she looks at me she will see it. How could I ever expect her to love someone who allowed a child to be killed? Ask her to marry me? Have children with me. How can I keep Montana and my babies' safe if I can't even keep my friends safe?"

Danny? Kids? Any other time Flack would be laughing hysterically. Any other time he would be skipping with joy about the blackmail material he gained tonight. But right now all he could see was his best friend hurting.

"Danny," Flack started. "Monroe would never see it that way, nor does anyone else. You will make a great father. You will teach 'em how to play ball. Teach 'em how to make chicks fall for their Messer charm. You will teach them how to respect their Mama, and stand up for themselves. And heaven forbid you getta girl, you would never let any boy come within a hundred yards of her, Danny, you would make the best dad any kid could ever have."

Danny looked up at Flack. He could see the sincerity in his friend's eyes.

"Thanks Flack," Danny said as he paid for his and Flack's drinks. "I should probably go let Montana know I'm alright"

He grabbed his coat and started heading towards the door.

"Ya know Flack, you'll make a great dad too. Heck we can join forces to protect our daughters, if they look anything like their momma's we'll need a bat to beat 'em off."

* * *

Read & REVIEW!

AN. Thanks to my beta counrtygirl


End file.
